mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 17
Too Late is the seventeenth episode of the High School Adventures series, and the fourth Season Two episode. Summary Crescent Belle discovers something at school that really upsets her. Characters * Crescent Belle * Gingerbella * Balloon Pop * Maryanne * Flamenco * Willowshy * Shadow Gloom * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Cherry Pie * Lily Blossom Story '-MONDAY, FEBRUARY 9-' ~(Scene: Hallway in Sunshine Dorm building)~ (A properly groomed and smiling Crescent Belle steps out of her dorm, only to be met by Gingerbella and Willowshy. They too look happy.) * Gingerbella: Good morning, Crescent! Like, are you okay after what happened last Friday? * Crescent Belle: Well, I was still upset about it, but thanks to you and the others...I feel like things are gonna be okay. * Willowshy: Oh, that's great to hear. * Crescent Belle: Come on! ~(Scene: Sunshine High Hallway)~ (The three mares enter the school; this time, Crescent was not met by cruelty or hurtful words by the other students, much to her relief.) * Crescent Belle: Well, at least nopony is throwing plastic bottles at me. * Gingerbella: Oh! I just remembered! I have some things that I have to, like, help Willowshy with. * Crescent Belle: What...things? * Gingerbella: It involves a stallion. * Crescent Belle: Huh? Willowshy, I didn't know you have a crush on somepony. * Willowshy: (blushes) Oh, uh...um...I didn't know either. * Gingerbella: Well, we better get going. It won't take long. (Gingerbella and Willowshy take off elsewhere.) * Crescent Belle: Hmm. What should I do while I wait? (She notices Rarity walking in with confidence.) * Crescent Belle: (frowning) Oh, it's Rarity. Why does she look so confident? (Following the white unicorn is Flamenco.) * Crescent Belle: Huh? (Once Rarity notices Crescent, she gives Flamenco a kiss.) * Crescent Belle: No...This can't...No! (as Rarity's four friends walk up to her) I thought he didn't want anything to do with her! * Twilight Sparkle: Well, you thought wrong. * Crescent Belle: (to Twilight) What have you done?! * Twilight Sparkle: Me? Oh. I haven't done anything. It's just that...well, Flamenco did that on his own. It's a shame he walked out on you just like that. * Lily Blossom: Yup. A total shame. * Pinkie Pie: And not only that, we're Rarity's friends again! * Crescent Belle: WHAT?! Why?! After what she did at the party, you guys went right back to being her friends?! (as Rarity walks up) I thought you guys were better than this! * Rarity: Oh, they are, dear. They're not a popular group without me. And best of all, Flamenco is my boyfriend again! Woo! (Crescent stomps a hoof and turns away.) * Rarity: (mock pity) Oh, what ever is the matter, Crescent? Are you jealous? Are you going to attack me? If you do, you'll get in trouble. * Crescent Belle: Shut up! You don't think I know that? * Rarity: Right. Then maybe you should go cry in the corner until somepony cares. I've already got Flamenco and my girls on my side now, and besides...aside from those pesky ponies you're friends with, nopony even likes you, Crescent Belle. So do yourself a favor and get out of everyone's lives, because we'll all be happier if you. Are. Dead! (Elsewhere, the four mares watch with shock.) * Cherry Pie: Whoa. * Lily Blossom: Over-the-top. (Back to Rarity and Crescent.) * Rarity: Well, I have to go now. I hope you enjoy our little talk, dearie. Ta-ta! (She walks off. Crescent watches with sadness.) * Crescent Belle: (to herself) Why is this happening? (Gingerbella and Willowshy return to her.) * Gingerbella: Like, hi! (notices her friend is upset) Um, what's wrong, Crescent? Are you moving away? * Crescent Belle: No, it's...Twilight and the others are back with Rarity again. And also...Flamenco is back with Rarity. * Gingerbella: WHAT?! (upset) But...that's...that is totes not okay! * Willowshy: Oh, Crescent! Is there anything we can do? (Crescent looks up at them, now completely fed up.) * Crescent Belle: Seriously? What can you guys do to fix this?! * Willowshy: We...we don't know. * Gingerbella: But...things will be totes okay! Right? * Crescent Belle: Guys, don't pretend last Friday didn't happened. You can't say everything is okay when everypony in this school still hates me for that little...stunt that I CLEARLY didn't pull! (as she walks away) I need to be alone right now. (The ditzy baker and the shy flower lover look on with worry.) * Willowshy: Oh, Gingerbella. What are we supposed to do? * Gingerbella: Like, I have no idea. * Willowshy: Crescent's right. There's gotta be something we can do to make this right. * Gingerbella: But...what can we do? (Balloon Pop hops over.) * Balloon Pop: Howdy-do, girls! (frowning) Everypony still hates her, huh? * Gingerbella: Yeah. It's awful. * Willowshy: And we're not sure how we can fix this. * Gingerbella: And not only that, but Flamenco is back with Rarity and--- * Balloon Pop: WHAT?! * Gingerbella: Oh. You didn't hear that? Oh, don't worry. I'll--- * Balloon Pop: No, no, no. I heard what you said. It's just...why? Why would he do that? * Willowshy: I don't know. I thought he was better than this. * Balloon Pop: I'll go and find her. ~(Scene: Sunshine High Library)~ (Crescent is curled up in one corner of the room, wiping her eyes.) * Crescent Belle: (sighs) I just don't get it. I thought Flamenco is done with her. After everything she did, he just...I don't know what to do right now. Maybe Rarity is right. Maybe everypony will be happier if I was...dead. (Balloon hops over to her.) * Balloon Pop: Hey, Crescent. Class is going to start any minute. * Crescent Belle: I don't feel like going. * Balloon Pop: But...you can't just skip class. Come on! I'm sure everything will be fine. It may take time, but it'll happen. * Crescent Belle: Thanks, Balloon, but...I'm not so sure about that. * Balloon Pop: But my Balloon Sense says otherwise. Come on. * Crescent Belle: Okay...? (The two exit the library.) skip to later. ~(Scene: Sunshine High Hallway)~ (The bell rings, and students exit the classrooms. The second Flamenco exits one classroom, a green/black blur flies in and carries him away. It takes him outside the library, and it turns out to be Shadow Gloom.) * Flamenco: Shadow Gloom! What's going on? * Shadow Gloom: We need to talk. * Flamenco: About what? * Shadow Gloom: About Crescent Belle and Rarity. (shudders) Rarity, especially. * Flamenco: Shadow, I'm sorry, but I've made up my mind. * Shadow Gloom: Are you sure? What about Crescent Belle? She seems like she likes you. Why would you go back to Rarity after everything she did? What, you just pretended like those days never happened? * Flamenco: Shadow, she...practically called my parents 'gassy tacos'. Why should I go back to her when she said all those things about me? * Shadow Gloom: No, she didn't. Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer wrote those notes and passed them out to everypony, but used her name so that nopony knows it's them. Balloon Pop announced everything on the intercom yesterday. * Flamenco: That Balloon Pop works in mysterious ways, doesn't he? Anyways, how come nopony told me this? * Shadow Gloom: Probably because we were worried that you wouldn't believe us. And also, where were you yesterday? * Flamenco: I was...paying my mother a visit. * Shadow Gloom: Well, that explains it. * Flamenco: I knew Crescent wouldn't say those horrid things. She's too kind! What am I supposed to do now? I...still have feelings for her, but what about Rarity? If I break up with her and she sees me hanging out with Crescent Belle, she'll destroy her. But...before I knew about the nasty messages, I guess I was--- * Shadow Gloom: ---trying to make Crescent Belle jealous so she would stop being so mean to everypony? * Flamenco: How did you...? * Shadow Gloom: Flamenco, nopony's stopping you from being with the mare that you love. If she makes you happy, go for it. (The Hispanic unicorn nods.) * Flamenco: I'll do it. I hope she forgives me, though. * Shadow Gloom: I know she will. * Flamenco: Oh, Shadow. Thanks so much, I really appreciate it. * Shadow Gloom: It's what friends do. (He gives him a small smile; Flamenco holds out his hoof.) * Flamenco: Brohoof? * Shadow Gloom: Normally, I'm not too fond of touching other ponies, but...sure, brohoof. (They share a brohoof. (more TBA